Torn
by apollo122music
Summary: One Direction/Harry Styles fic. Harry's an exchange student at a school in Canada, where pretty much nobody know's of the bands existance, which is good for him; he wants to find a girl who'll like him for him, not for One Direction, which may be hard.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't expect to fall for a boy so quickly. I'd always guarded myself from falling hard, because I've been there and done that. And I had no intentions of going back. But Harry was different. I know this sounds so cheesy, but he really _was_ different. Or well, _was_ anyways. Yeah, he's dead now. I guess that's why it hurt so much to fall for him so quickly.

I promised myself that day that I'd never ever fall for another boy. Harry was _the__one_. I know he was. And I _know_ I'm only fifteen, but I could just tell. I knew it from the moment his British accent hit my ears. And it wasn't just because he was British either. It was just him. I don't know how to explain it, but the only way I can think to would be like feeling like you've been lost for such a long time in a desert, and then somehow, there's a lake just in front of you. Just sitting there. And it's been there the entire time; it's just taken a while to get to it. It's … it's complicated to describe how I feel right now, telling all of this to myself; admitting that it's finally over. It's been over for a while, about two or three weeks, but I just couldn't come to grip the fact that Harry was never ever coming back. It felt like I was married to a soldier who was fighting over seas, and then one day all I had to remember him by was his dog tags. That's how I felt when I was handed Harry's scarf. The one that I'd bought him for his birthday just two months ago. It seemed like it was so long ago that he was actually alive, and breathing, and spending time with me. It felt like eons ago that we were together. But the time we were together felt like seconds ticking by on a stop watch. We both knew it was going to end. Just neither of us expected it to end the way it had. I guess I'll start over from he very beginning of this story; when we first met.

It was September and the school year had just started. I was now in grade 10, finally out of grade nine. There had been some rumours of an exchange student from Europe, but nobody really believed them until September 20th when Harry stepped into the school being guided by the principle, Mr. Mac. I didn't even know of his arrival until third period science class, when I was taking notes and there was a knock on the door. In walked my friend Sarah, who told my science teacher that I was to give a tour to the new kid. I'd had no idea that I was even put up for this, but I packed my things and left the class anyways. Who needs biology? As soon as I stepped outside the classroom I knew that this hadn't been planned by our principle. But what did I care? Harry had been leaning against the lockers, and my first impression of him was _… __whoa_. He had dark brown curly hair pushed to the side, bright blue eyes and the most mischievous smile that I've ever seen.

He stuck his hand out for me to shake, and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Harry Styles. Nice to meet you, Lindsey… isn't it?"

I shook his hand and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, Lindsey Price. Nice to meet you Harry,"

"So," he started as we began walking towards my locker so I could put away my class stuff. "Anything I should know about you?" he asked, taking me by surprise.

"Uh, well, what do you want to know?" I asked, seemingly distracted by his accent.

"When's your birthday, how old are you… just the usual," he said casually as i tried to remember my combo.

"I'm uh, 14. I'll be 15 in November. I'm in grade ten. Um, I swim competitively. I like music, history, and food. I guess that's pretty much the basics," I told him, letting out an awkward laugh. He laughed too, but his seemed genuine.

"Well, I'm Harry Styles, I'm in grade 11, my birthday is February first- if you want to write that down, and I like singing," he said as we began to walk.

I showed him the gyms, the cafeteria, the library, where all of his classes were, and the music room. It was mostly silent other then a few words about his teachers and random subjects that happened to come up, but when we got to the music room he insisted that we go inside, and there wasn't anyone in there, so I decided to go along. Once he looked around for a few minutes, checking out a few things, he turned towards me and smiled,

"I love this school," he told me. I laughed sarcastically, then rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, wait till it's been about a week, then you'll hate it,"

"I won't hate it if you're here with me," he said, smirking, and moving towards me. I did a double take, and then blushed as I realized exactly how close to me he was standing—three inches away at the most.

"Um, Harry, uh, what-?" but I never got to finish my sentence before he kissed me quickly on the cheek and started laughing like an insane person,

"Think I was going to snog you, eh? What type of boy do you think I am?" he laughed at my embarrassment. I _had_ thought that he was going to kiss me, but my happy though was interrupted once more, "Oh! It's nearly half past one, I might be on my way, then," he said, beginning to exit the room, then stopping to turn to me, "What's your number?" he asked, taking out a sleek black cell phone- a blackberry I think.

"Uhh…. 445-3734." I said, still dazed.

"We'll chat later. For now," he said, mock bowing as he exited the room, and walking down the hall towards his next class.

"Well, definitely a gentleman," I grumbled as I exited the music room and headed to my locker, where my anxious -and boy crazy- friends awaited my arrival. __


	2. Stole My Heart

Harry's POV

"Hey, is Lou there, Niall?" I asked the Irish boy on the other end of the ringer line.

"Yeah, one sec Harry,"

"Yeah,"

"Harry?" I heard Lou's voice yell excitedly from the background, and I smiled. I missed my best mate something terrible.

"Lou!"

"Harry! I miss you mate! The flat is so lonely without you and all of your ladies coming through," he whined. I laughed some, oh Louis and his jokes.

"I miss you too, mate. But you'll never guess what," I challenged him.

"What? Find another lady friend?" he asked a joking tone in his voice.

"Yeah, her name is Lindsay Price, and mate, you'd like her. I've only known her since about quarter past noon, but I like her," I told my best friend. I heard a bunch of 'ohhs!' from the background, and decided that Lou must've placed me on speaker.

"Glad for ya mate, but how's the school? What's it like? I know we'll be arriving tomorrow, but is it good?" shouted Liam from the background.

"Yeah, it's a nice looking place, there's like, three different gyms to work off all of the calories that you inhale, Niall. There's an amazing music room, you'd like it, Liam. It's nice here too, for now. But I've been told that it gets extremely cold over here during the winter season, so you guys best come prepared," I informed them. Now, only Liam and Niall would be attending this school as well, but Lou and Zayn were also coming to spend some vacation time, but staying close to the rest of the band.

"Right, well, we've gotta run, Hazza, we'll ring you up when we arrive in Toronto," said Liam.

"Yeah. Have a safe flight, mates. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, hanging up after a collective bunch of 'goodbyes'.

I checked the time beside my bed, and sighed. Twenty past 8. I looked around my rented flat for something to do, and all I saw was my telephone sitting on the table, across the room. I slowly dragged myself up off of the comfy bed and made my way towards my cell phone, then jumping back on my bed. I searched through my contacts until I found the one I was searching for: Lindsey. I typed up a quick message, and waited for a reply.

Lindsey's POV

My phone buzzed just as I exited the change room with my friend Ellie. I took it out of my pocket and was slightly surprised to see a message from an unknown number, though I knew who it was from.

_It's Harry :)_

I smiled and blushed, but I couldn't hit 'reply' quick enough before Ellie could see the message. The teasing _instantly_ began.

"So who's Harry?" she asked in a teasing voice, elongating his name and making it sound all lovey-dovey.

"He's the new British exchange student who goes to my school. I gave him a tour today," I told her quietly as we walked into the lobby area of the pool to wait for our parents. A few of our team mates were already talking and waiting.

"Ohh lala!" she said in a singsong voice, "What's his last name?" she asked curiously as we walked up to the main group of our other friends.

I was about to reply, when I received a new message.

_What're u up to?_

_Just got out of practice. You? _

"Hello?" asked Ellie, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh, Styles. Harry Styles," I said casually, but Ellie had a different reaction: she screamed. Everyone and I mean _everyone_, stopped what they were doing and turned towards us.

"Harry Styles? As in _the_ Harry Styles?" she screamed at me, a crazy fan girl look coming into her eyes. I knew this look; I saw it whenever she obsessed over some boy band that she loves. "Tall, dark curly hair with green/blue eyes?" she pressed, shaking me.

"Uh, yeah. Harry Styles. Why?" I asked, starting to freak out on the inside.

"You mean this boy?" she demanded, taking out her phone, and shoving a picture in my face. The picture was blurry, so I had to take a step back, and then I was confused.

"Why do you have a picture of Harry on your phone?" I asked, slightly creeped out.

"He's from One Direction!" she squealed, doing a happy dance and obviously not caring that the people around us were starting to think she was crazy.

"You mean that boy band that you're obsessed with?" I asked critically.

"Yes!" she screamed, grabbing my phone from my hands. I hadn't noticed, but there was a new message on my screen. I grabbed it back from her just as it popped open, and I saw Harry's reply:

_Just at my flat, thinking of you (: _

My heart stopped. Ellie screamed again. Without really thinking about it, I texted back.

_Harry, you told me that you like to sing, but you didn't tell me you're in a band._

I waited. I waited while Ellie was doing her fan girl thing over in the corner, and finally, within a minute I got a reply,

_How did you hear that?_

_My friend Ellie is in love with Niall…_

_I'm sorry. I should've told you, but I figured that since you didn't immediately recognize me, that I could get away with just being a normal person for a while. I'm truly sorry._

_You should be. Ellie hasn't stopped screaming since she saw your first message._

_How can I make up for it?_

I thought for a minute or two, I was kind of upset that Harry hadn't told me, but then I also understand. If I was some famous singer in a band, I wouldn't want that to rule my life either. If I found someone who didn't immediately know who I was, I'd try and keep it that way too.

_Its ok Harry, I'm not mad. Just a little surprised lol (:_

_Thank you, Lindsey. And no, I really want to make it up to you. My mates are coming in tomorrow evening from England, but not until late. Would you want to go get a coffee or something? :)_

I stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the screen. I knew a few of my friends were looking over my shoulder, and Ellie was dancing around in front of me, blabbing on about how I was going to marry Harry and she'd marry Niall blah, blah, blah, but all I could think of was _what__do__I__say?_

_I'd love to, but I have practice. Sorry ):_

_And I'm assuming that you can't miss practice… /:_

_I__'__m__really__sorry,__Harry.__But__maybe__another__night?_I asked, my heart began racing, waiting for his reply.

_When are you next off?_

_I have practice on Saturday morning, but I'm free in the evening._

_It's a date then :) I have to run, but I'll see you tomorrow?_

_Yeah. See you at school (:_

_Goodnight :) Xx_

And then I realized my mom had been standing in front of me. Oh, how embarrassing.

"Hey mom," I said slightly awkwardly.

"Who're you talking to that you don't notice me?" she asked, laughing.

"Oh, just a new friend," I said, smiling as we walked out to the car to go home.

After finishing my homework and eating some food, I took a shower and was getting ready to go to sleep, when my phone buzzed again. It was like, almost 11 so I was wondering who on earth would be up this late (**if****you****'****re****in****high****school**** … ****you****'****ll****understand**), but when I opened the message I smiled. It was a picture message, and the picture was from Harry. He was lying in his bed, making a weird face and the message read,

_Goodnight__:D_so I took a picture of me making the same face, and sent it back saying the same thing. A minute or so later I got another text from Harry, this time saying _Sweet__dreams__3_and I lay in my bed, still shocked. He sent me a heart. I've known him for half a day, but he sent me a heart. I like him, but more then a friend? But he sent me a heart. He sent me a heart!

_You__too__(:_I replied, and with that, I turned of my light, shut off my phone and fell asleep hoping that he would message me back, just so that it would be the first thing I would see tomorrow morning.


	3. Everything About You

I couldn't wait to get to school. It was so weird, how excited I was. But I found myself taking extra time to look nice today. I straightened my wavy blonde chlorine-damaged hair, put on some mascara with some light ripped skinny jeans, and a plain white v-neck t-shirt. I rode the bus to school like usual, and had just enough time to stop at my locker before I had to rush off to my first class: French.

French was pretty easy, well, because I'm in French Immersion, but today all we did was study for a big test that we have on Friday. Everyone else is pretty nervous, but I'm ok. I received a few text messages presumably from my friends throughout the class, but we're not allowed to use our cell-phones. I think I'm the only one that actually listens to that rule. But as soon as the teacher dismissed us, I went straight to my locker to grab my gym back so I could change for gym. Once I got to my locker, my friends Ally, Jessie, and Kennedy were waiting for me, already changed for their dance class. I changed quickly in the bathroom before walking with Kennedy to our gym class, and on the way there I checked my phone. I had four new messages, two of which were from Harry, and the others from Ally reminding me of our Geo test today. I read those first, saving Harry's for last as we entered the gym. The first read,

_Good morning lovely :)_

Which was sent last night, right after I fell asleep, and the second said,

_Meet me for lunch in the commons area? Xx_

I smiled and laughed, then texted back,

_Sure (: and I'm in gym right now, so I'll talk to you at lunch._

And then I was forced to put away my phone, and participate in another agonizingly boring class of kick-ball. My teacher doesn't like me all that much because I always show her up. Like, the other day we were doing a core work out, and she was doing an example of how 'proper' plank should look, and I started laughing because she was doing it completely wrong, so I showed her how to do it, then she got all mad at me and almost gave me a detention. For what? Embarrassing her? Yeah. But anyway. I was standing behind the mat of third base, and just before the runner could connect with the 'base', I caught the ball flying towards me, and tagged the poor bastard on the back. And then my gym teacher called it 'safe'.

My team started booing, and I just couldn't take it anymore,

"Hey! That was out! I tagged him before he got on the base!" I practically yelled, walking up to my teacher.

"No, he wasn't! I saw him reach the base before you tagged him." She told me matter of factly.

"Yeah well, have a nice day," I said throwing the ball in her general direction before storming off to the change room, hearing cheering from my friends and my team mates.

I changed quickly then left, smiling at my gym teacher as I walked out the door. Ok, maybe I over reacted a tiny bit, but she was being a bitch. I checked my phone once I'd put away all of my things in my locker, and found a text from, you guessed it, Harry.

_Ok, I'll see you then :)_

_Hey, you still in class?_

_Yeah, aren't you supposed to be too? :P_

_I left; my gym teacher was being a bitch. -_-_

_Meet me near the music room?_

_Yeah sure, I'm here. When're you gonna be here?_

_Just …. About … now._

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice from behind me, and then I felt someone hug me from behind. I laughed a bit, blushing too.

"Hey Harry," I chuckled as he let go, and I turned around. I was yet again blown away by how beautiful he was. Today, he was wearing a Jack Wills sweater, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of Nike high tops. His hair was still pushed out of his face, and I had a sudden urge to twirl one of his curls with my finger. Before I could even think about what I was saying, I said it.

"I want to finger rape your hair," I said, laughing as an amused expression covered his face.

"Go ahead, I get that a lot," he laughed. I was practically jumping up and down from excitement as I ran my hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. I had to stand on my toes to reach his hair, though, and then I realized how tall he was compared to my 5'5 frame. Once I was finished finger raping his hair, he laughed quietly as he slipped his hand in mine and began walking down the hallway towards the music room. I was just as shocked when he grabbed my hand as when he had sent me that heart yesterday evening. Does he like me…? I wondered. It was certainly possible, and I found myself hoping that it was true. Mostly because I think I was falling head over heels for him, and it would only hurt more if he didn't feel the same way. I've only ever fallen for one guy like this before, and it didn't end up too well for either of us. But I had a little feeling that Harry wasn't like that, and he would never be like that. I hoped I was right, because I was seriously starting to like him. I didn't even know much about him, other then his name, his age, and that he's in the band One Direction, but I knew that there was more to this boy then just that. At least, I hoped there was.

Harry dragged me into the yet again empty music room, and sat me down on the edge of the stage, smiling the entire time.

"Harry what're you doing?" I laughed as he danced a few feet in front of me.

"I'm dancing," he replied matter of factly, but then he stopped and pulled something from his pocket; a silver Ipod Touch with headphones wrapped around it. He unwrapped the headphones and unplugged them, stuffing them back in his pocket and scrolling through something on his Ipod. He finally chose something and smiled, looking back up at me. "But no, seriously," he said, walking a little closer in front of me, "I want to sing for you." He told me, a serious expression on his face. I figured he didn't do this a lot for any random girl.

"What're you going to sing?" I asked, my curiosity peaking.

"You'll see," he said, grinning mischievously. He pressed his Ipod, and some music started playing quietly on the speakers. I knew the song immediately, it was Hedley. My all time favourite band. But how did he know? And my favourite song, too.

I was lost in his eyes until it came to my favourite part, and I was shocked into complete and utter silence as he sang,

_And I won't let you go  
>you gotta lay it on the line to know<br>you don't have to do it on your own _

_If you fall I'll catch you  
>If the world comes at you<br>You can always run to me  
>I'll be your hiding place<br>And if the stars burn out of the sky  
>And your heart lost its light, just never let me go<br>And I'll scare your fears away  
>Yeah I'll be your hiding place<em>

I was in complete _awe_. I knew he could sing, I mean, Ellie has forced me to listen to their songs at least a million times, but this, this was different. This was Harry Styles, singing my favourite Hedley song to me. Just to me. I couldn't speak. Harry was silent, searching my face for some form of emotion, but I just couldn't manage any right now.

"Was that ok, yeah?" he asked, sitting down beside me and taking my hand. I managed a nod, and then my face broke out into a smile. I hugged Harry so suddenly that even _I_ didn't know what was happening. I pulled back immediately, and blushed deeply before Harry wrapped his arms around me anyways, creating another hug between us.

We hugged for a long time before I realized that my eyes were watering. Nobody had ever sung a song to me and definitely not a song like that, which has so much meaning to me. I sniffled, trying to keep the tears in the barriers of my eyes, but Harry pulled back with a concerned look on his face.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly. I simply nodded and wiped away a tear which had escaped. I smiled.

"That's the first time anyone has ever sung to me," I admitted. He smiled a small smile and stood up, holding out a hand which I promptly took with my own.

"I'm glad I was the first," he said quietly as he pulled me closer to him, two inches away at the most. His free hand came up to my face and traced the curve of my upper lip; his eyes followed suite.

"Harry…" I whispered. He blinked once, then twice, and sighed.

"I … it wouldn't be proper to give you a proper snog right now, would it?" he asked, obviously dejected. I shook my head no, and took a step back.

"Maybe in a few weeks," I sighed, knowing that if anything- any rumour got out about me kissing the exchange student on the second day of him being here, nobody would think of me the same ever again.

"Want to go somewhere right now?" he asked suddenly, his eyes lighting up. I looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that there was still about an hour or so left of the second period class. I hadn't realized I'd left that early. Then after this period, there was lunch. We had about three hours.

"I'd love to," I said, smiling as he pulled me out of the music room by the hand, and lead me to the student parking lot where his car was parked.

We drove around for a while, not really going anywhere. Finally, we just decided to park in some random parking lot and talk. We ended up in the backseat because A) it was comfier, and B) there was more space. I was leaning back against the passenger side door, and Harry was sitting opposite of m, leaning back against the driver' side door. We talked about random things, learning more about each other. I learnt that once Harry graduated, he was going to college to study Law, sociology, and business. Back in England, he'd worked at a small bakery in his home town of Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, and that he likes cats.

I told him about my swimming, which he seemed really interested in, and about how much I hate my gym teacher.

"So, you pretty much have no life outside of swimming, yeah?" he asked, moving over onto the middle seat, and placing my legs across his lap.

"That's pretty much it," I concluded, chuckling.

"Well, would you have time for a boyfriend?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. I was shocked. This boy seemed to do that to me quite often. This boy that I've known since yesterday afternoon has suddenly become so important to me, that I feel as though I can't do anything without him. This feeling scared me, and made me feel insecure, but I knew that Harry would never let me fall, and then drop me. So I took a chance,

"I…. yes. I'll always have time for you," I told him quietly, feeling myself shift in position, so I was sitting cross-legged on the seat facing Harry.

"That's … fantastic," he whispered, leaning in towards me. His lips touched mine and my world exploded, then almost like a vacuum cleaner sucked it all back, he pulled away, and I found myself sitting in the back of Harry's car, my face slightly red and out of breath. Harry looked like he'd fared the same as me, as his skin was pink and he was smiling softly. His hands immediately went around my waist, and mine in his hair. His lips crashed into mine, and I could feel the passion rising inside him. His kiss became more harsh, but not in a bad way. His hands pulled my body closer to his as I uncrossed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him as close to me as I could. I know this was going against what I'd just said an hour ago, but I was living in the moment.

I didn't realize it, but the car was starting to warm up, and so was i. I could feel my body heating up, and I made an erratic, spontaneous decision. I untangled my hands from Harry's hair, and began to strip off my shirt, but Harry's hands stopped mine before they got half-way up my stomach,

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, his breathing heavy. I nodded, and his hands released mine, and then lifted the cotton fabric of my shirt over my head. His hands traveled back down to my waist as he kissed down my neck, pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the ground where mine had landed. I leaned back against the car door as he planted soft kisses down my collarbone, tickling me, and making me squirm. He chuckled at this, and moved his mouth back to mine, planting a soft kiss before pulling back and leaning his forehead against mine. We were both slightly sweaty, and the car windows had started to fog up.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver, "and that's why I can't ruin you. It would be better if you just… I want you in my life. I know that for sure now. I just don't want to hurt you," he breathed. I was confused.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Harry," I told him, trying to convince him.

"I've hurt a lot of girls, Lindsey. But those girls meant nothing to me. I've lied, I've cheated, and I've done some terrible things. But I know I won't do that to you. I _couldn__'__t_ do that to you even if I tried. I just want you to be careful with me, I'm trying to fix myself, I really am," he admitted, sitting up and pulling his shirt back on. He handed me my shirt, and once it was on, he brushed the hair out of my face. I sat there for a moment, shocked at Harry's confession, but not very surprised either. For some reason, I can believe that he played with girls, and hurt them, but I also believed him when he said that he'd never hurt me.

"Harry, I believe you. It's alright. It's … its ok," I assured him, taking his hands and holding them in mine. He smiled slightly, and kissed me for a long time, then pulled back once more.

"I'm really starting to love you, yeah?" he says as he holds me closely to him. The moment was perfect, and then his phone rang. It was a boy's voice screaming, 'ANSWER YOUR RINGEEEEER!' Harry blushed and grabbed his phone from the front seat, answering it with a

"What do you want, Lou?"

There was a muffled voice on the other end, and then a long silence.

"Uh, yeah, I'm with her right now." he said semi-awkwardly. Then all I hear was some screaming/singing/some other things that I'm not sure what they were, but Harry just laughed, then looked at me and said,

"The boys can't wait to meet you."


	4. What Makes You Beautiful

**As you can probably tell, this is a story about One Direction, a group of the five most beautiful, talented, funny, great, caring boys on this planet, otherwise known as Harry Styles, Louis Toml(egend)inson, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik. Please, no hate. If you do not like One Direction, then do not read! If you do … well, enjoy!**

4. What Makes You Beautiful

Harry and I decided to skip the rest of the school day, and I could tell that he was going to make me have a worse attendance to my classes this year. We drove back to the school to grab our stuff and then went to grab lunch at the mall. Harry had a sandwich while I had Japanese food. After that we walked around for a while, not really doing anything but looking around in a few stores.

One funny thing that happened was when we went into a cd/DVD store Harry looked intensely for Up All Night, but he found nothing. He was convinced that I was lying when I said that it didn't come out in Canada until march, and insisted on asking someone anyways.

He walked up to a guy who seemed to work there, and asked if they had Up All Night by One Direction. The funniest part was how the guy responded:

"Who?" he asked, completely oblivious. Harry's face turned purple as he tried to explain who he was and who One Direction was. The guy just wasn't getting it, that a famous singer from England was trying to tell him about the band, so I apologized to the guy and dragged Harry out of there before he hurt him. I was laughing way too hard when we exited the store, and Harry was all sulky for a while.

We stopped in some random clothes store and I decided to try on a summer dress, even though it was September and beginning to get cold out. The dress was teal blue, strapless and went down to just above my knees. I walked out of the change room because Harry had demanded to see what it looked like. When he saw me, his jaw dropped, but then quickly recovered with an award winning smile. I could practically _hear _my heart melting.

He walked towards me and pushed me back into the change room, closing and locking the door behind him. He pinned me up against one of the walls and leaned his forehead into mine, his hands on the wall on either side of my head.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. His breath tickled my nose. I giggled as he brought his lips to mine. We kissed for a few minutes before one of the change room attendants knocked on the door.

"Occupied!" I said loudly. Harry laughed and kissed my cheek, then standing up straight.

"We should go," I giggled again.

"I love it when girls giggle," he said, ducking in and kissing me once more. How could it be that I was falling so hard for him already? I'd hardly known him this morning, yet in the last three hours I've learnt more about him then I ever would've imagined caring about some European exchange student.

I pulled back from his lips, immediately wanting more of this boy. I was about to strip out of the dress when I realized Harry was still in the change room.

"Um..." I said awkwardly as we stood there looking at each other. He seemed to realize the issue quickly and turned around, facing the door.

"Sorry," he laughed. I laughed too, taking off the dress and redressing as quickly as possible.

"You can turn around now," I said, and he did so.

"Not even a small peek?" he asked, disappointed. I smacked him in the arm and rolled my eyes to which he just laughed and took me by the hand, leading me out of the change room. I would've been embarrassed in this situation if it was any other boy, but to everyone who stared, and all the dirty looks Harry just smirked. I was starting to love seeing that smirk.

**Yes, I know, really short! But in my defence I wrote the entire rest of the story on my Ipod, and I could not judge the length of the document. I apologize, but anyways, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**~Apollo122music**


	5. you've got that One Thing

5. [You've got that] One Thing

It's been five months now that Harry and I have been dating, and I had one problem: Saturday was his birthday, and all I'd gotten him was a grey knit beanie with a matching knit scarf. But I had a plan; this weekend the boys and I were going to Minneapolis for the weekend to celebrate Harry's birthday, and we were driving on Thursday and returning on Monday. Three whole days to think of the perfect gift. I had ... An idea of what I could 'give' Harry, but I needed to talk to Lou first before I made any decisions.

It was Thursday evening and we were already halfway to Minneapolis, inside the van that the boys had rented to get around. Liam was driving with Niall in the passenger's seat, then in the middle were Harry and I, and in the back were Zayn and Louis. It was pretty late, and I'd started to drift off so I put my head on the pillow I'd brought, plugged my Ipod in and fell asleep.

I woke up to some laughing, whispering and a bright flash. I immediately tried to sit straight up, but I felt something heavy on my lap. I ripped out my headphones and I could hear Lou giggling in the back of the van, saying something about blackmail. I looked down to see what was resting on my lap and saw that it was Harry's head, and I had to laugh. He looked so adorable. Someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind and I turned my head, seeing Louis face right near my own,

"'Ello!" he shouted, making Harry stir.

"Hello Boo Bear," I screamed back, calling him his nick name.

"Having a jolly good time?" he screamed, making Harry wake up for sure. He stretched, making a baby dinosaur like noise as he did so, and scrunching his eyes shut, then reopening them and looking around slowly. He chuckled as he sat up, leaning into me and kissing me on the cheek,

"You make the best pillow," he whispered, making me giggle.

"I'd hope so," I told him, grabbing his hand as he sat back in his own seat, looking around.

"Where do you reckon we are, Liam?" he asked.

"I figure we're about ten minutes to the hotel," he told us, Niall making an agreeing noise from the front seat.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, up until we began piling out of the van and into the checkout area. Liam and Zayn began talking and giving our information to the front desk lady, but before she gave out the room keys she inquired about who would be rooming with who. We hadn't exactly planned this out, and it IS illegal for two minors of the opposite sex to stay in a room alone, but Lou improvised fast,

"Zayn, Niall and Liam are staying in one, Harry and I in the second and Lindsey in the third."

She nodded before handing out our keys. As we found the elevator and piled in, we burst out laughing. Of course, that was not AT ALL how the rooms were being divided, but she didn't know that. It was actually going to be Harry and me in one with one bed, Lou and Zayn in another with two beds, and Liam and Niall in one with two beds as well.

As we all dispersed into our rooms which happened to be beside each other, I dumped my suitcase near the door and flopped onto the bed. It was almost 12 pm and I was exhausted, having had morning practice at 6:00. It had been terrible, but from there the Boys had picked me up and we'd started driving. Harry kicked off his sneakers and lay down beside me, sighing into the pillow as he groaned and rolled over.

"I'm utterly exhausted," he groaned.

"Me too," I sighed, standing up and walking over to my bag, pulling out my pjs and tooth brush and heading into the bathroom. Once I was all done Harry had turned off all the lights and was stripped down to just his boxers, waiting outside the bathroom. As soon as I stepped out he hugged me for a long time, before grabbing me by the hand and tiredly pulling us onto the bed and under the covers. I fell asleep almost instantly as Harry snuggled up to my side, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Love you," he mumbled before drifting off as well.

The next morning we were off to Mall Of America to do some shopping, so I figured it was the perfect time to spend some alone time with Lou. As soon as we exited the van I pulled him aside,

"Hey, I need to chat with you today, so will you shop with me for a while?" I asked him. He shrugged and smiled,

"I call shopping with Lindsey!" he bellowed to the boys just ahead of us. Harry was about to object but I just laughed and said it was only for a few hours and that we'd all meet up at lunch.

As soon as we all went our separate directions I began to talk to Louis.

"So Lou, Harry's birthday is tomorrow and all I've gotten him is that scarf and beanie," I started.

"Don't worry love, he'll adore it," he said, jokingly putting his arm through mine.

"But I wanted to give him... Something else..." I said slowly.

"Well I know he really wants a... Oh..." he said after I'd shot him a look. He'd obviously not gotten the hint I'd dropped. "You don't have to, I mean I know Harry won't want to unless you're absolutely ready," he told me, looking me in the eyes.

"I know," I sighed, "But I feel as though it's the best thing that I could give him right now. And I want to, too." I told Louis. See, that's why I loved him. He was silly as hell but he could also be very serious when it was needed, like this conversation.

"Are you absolutely positive?" he inquired.

"Yes." I said sternly, looking around at all the shops while trying to avoid any eye contact with my boyfriend's best friend.

"If you don't mind me asking, when do you plan on... Doing this?" he asked quietly, turning us around a corner.

"Tonight," I said, hoping I wasn't blushing too badly.

"Ahhh..." he said, slightly awkwardly.

"Yeah. I mean, that's why i wanted to talk to you; to make sure I wasn't making a mistake," I confessed.

"Do you love him?" he asked me, taking me by complete surprise.

"Yeah, I really do," I whispered.

"Then it's not a mistake," he said, turning to smile at me. "Now, I'm going to be your gay best friend and take you underwear shopping, yeah?" he laughed dragging me into a Victoria's Secret shop.

**The only person in the world that Boo Bear is allowed to go gay for is Harry. No questions asked. Though I doubt Elenor would be impressed…**

**~Apollo122music**


	6. Taken

6. Taken

Louis and i ended up getting kicked out of the store after I purchased my lingerie for having a 'bra-shot' battle. I was still laughing about hitting Lou in the face with that electric blue bra when I walked into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" i squeaked, picking up the things that they had dropped. It was obviously a girl from the bags of hand lotion and perfume from the Bath and Body shop. I gave them back to her as Louis finished laughing and we started to walk away but the girl's voice stopped us,

"Are you Louis Tomlinson?" she asked excitedly. We immediately stopped and looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah. But I'm here with my friend, so I'd appreciate if you didn't notify anyone," he said giving her a small smile. She just started shaking slightly and held up a camera and a notebook.

"Can I have your autograph and a photo please?" she asked quietly. He laughed and nodded, taking the camera and handing it to me as they stood together. I snapped the picture and Lou signed the notebook and with a hug and a kiss on the cheek we left the girl standing there jumping on the spot.

By the time we shopped around for a bit it was already one o clock; the time we'd said we'd meet at the Forever 21 because that was the only store that we all knew which didn't have a duplicate somewhere in the mall.

Lou and I weren't the first to arrive since we could already see Niall and Liam waiting, trying to avoid a group of girls that were standing in a huddle near them, whispering and giggling. When we approached the boys, Niall threw his arms around my neck and screamed "Lindsey! Oh thank god!" earning me a few death glares from the group. Just as Harry and Zayn walked up, the girls had begun to approach us. Harry's arm wrapped around my waist as he bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Aye beautiful," he whispered. The girls finally reached us and a snotty looking brunette was the first to speak.

"So," she said in a high nasally voice, "What's your name?" she asked Liam. He hesitated a moment before replying,

"Taken."

The rest of us had to hold in a laugh as the girls face turned red. Another girl turned to Niall and Zayn and asked their names, to which Niall replied

"I'm Sean and this is my friend Zach." he said coolly. Another girl turned to Harry and i, and I could see her give me a dirty look before taking out a slip of paper,

"This is my cell number in case you want to... Have some fun," she said, shooting me another look.

"And what makes you think my idea of fun would be chatting with you?" replied Harry sarcastically. Louis burst out laughing at the same moment as I did, and the girl turned bright red and stomped away.

"I love you," I said through my fading giggles, kissing Harry. He kissed back for a few seconds before Louis practically dragged us apart, laughing about having 'more of that tonight' for which I smacked him because Harry have him a weird glance, and shrugged to me, taking me by the hand. We all walked down towards the food court and decided what we were gonna eat. I got Greek food, Harry Liam and Niall got Chinese and Lou and Zayn got burgers. We sat at a large table and began eating and discussing what we were going to do after lunch. After a few arguments and Louis actually winning and managing to get the rest of us to convince Harry, we all decided to go ride some of the rides at the amusement park.

First when we got there we bought wrist bands, and the first thing Liam and Niall saw was the Spongebob ride, so of course we had to go on it. It wasn't as high as some of the rides I've ever ridden, but Harry was still quite afraid. The entire ride, he was screaming like a small child while the rest of us were peeing ourselves laughing. I held Harry's hand the entire time, and after a few more rides Harry and i decided that we would go shopping for a little while longer while the others rode more rides.

Harry and I somehow managed to end up in Hot Topic; one of my favourite stores in America. We were goofing off near the back racks, laughing about the ridiculous high heels they had, when a sweater caught my eye. I walked over to it without saying a word and Harry saw what I was staring at; his face, in sweatshirt form. We looked back and forth between each other and the sweatshirt before I started laughing, and grabbed a medium off the rack.

"What're you doing?" he asked through his laughter.

"Buying your face," I replied, walking up to the counter and paying for the sweatshirt. It actually wasn't a bad looking sweatshirt; it was royal blue with a picture of Harry on the front, and on the back it read 'Team Styles'. It was hilarious. The girl at the counter looked at the sweatshirt and asked me if I like One Direction. I could hear Harry's laughter from the back of the store as I gushed about how 'in love' I was with Louis. The girl started laughing and talking about how she thought Harry was, and I quote, 'the most beautiful boy ever to walk this planet'. Harry thought this was freaking HILARIOUS. I laughed uncomfortably for a bit before taking the bag and thanking her, while Harry walked out the other side of the store. Once we were both outside he started laughing, but I stayed silent. He stopped laughing immediately, stopping and taking me by the hands.

"Lindsey, I love you. _You_. You know that," he whispered, kissing me softly on the temple.

"Not again!" came a blood curdling girly scream from across the walk way.

"Shut it Lou!" we heard Zayn say before Harry laughed, kissing me on the lips.

"We should go," I mumbled through his lips pressed against mine.

"Right," he said, shaking his head slightly before putting on a smile and taking my hand as we met up with the boys. Niall and Liam were caught up talking about some Dora the Explorer ride that they rode on as we walked to the van and climbed in.

"Back to the hotel!" announced Liam as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What do you say we go for a fancy dinner this evening, and leave the partying for tomorrow?" asked Niall from the passenger seat. We all agreed, and since it was already four o clock we decided to go back to the hotel to get ready. Thank god I'd brought a dress.

**So… I love Louis. And Harry. And Niall. And Liam. And Zayn. And Larry. And Narry. And Niam. And … One Direction.**

**~Apollo122music**


	7. Up All Night

7. Up All Night

When we got to the room, Harry went to take a shower as I got ready inside the room, changing into the dark teal lacy matching bra and panty set I'd bought from Victoria's Secret, then slipping on my light blue Dress with a halter sweetheart neckline which was fitted until just below my belly button, and then it flowed out to a little more then halfway down my thighs. It was the most innocent dress I had. I paired it with some black four inch heels which would make me only an inch or two shorter then Harry. I left my wavy blonde hair and applied some natural make up, all this in the time it took Harry to shower. He changed into a black suit that he'd worn to a red carpet once, fixed his curly hair and we were off to the lobby. We were met by the rest of the boys who were all dressed relatively the same as Harry and we started off to some fancy Italian restaurant that Niall had chosen because 'the food looked good' and it would only take about five minutes to walk to.

When we started walking down the sidewalk, it was basically the boys in the front and Harry and I a few feet behind them. We held hands and talked about random things until we reached the restaurant, and then we sat down at our table.

The evening was pretty uneventful (but fun) other then Zayn trying to hit on the poor waitress, who seemed terribly confused. Once she even shot me a questioning look when Louis was acting like Harry's boyfriend, but I shrugged and laughed it off, giving her a reassuring smile. After about an hour and a half we were all done eating, but the boys were still fooling around trying to make Niall do some Irish dance or something. I turned towards Harry and took his hand,

"I have your birthday gift back at the hotel, wanna head back?" I asked quietly. He smirked and then nodded,

"Hey guys, Lindsey and I are going to head back to the hotel," he told them, standing up and helping me up.

"Have _fun_ you two!" shouted Louis, emphasizing the word 'fun'. What an ass. Harry just shrugged as he put some money on the table and we headed out.

On the walk back to the hotel, things were much more intimate because it was dark, and it was only us two. I snuggled up against Harry's side as we walked, and his arm snaked around my waist. I was ready to do this.

When we got back to the hotel, I was practically dragging Harry down the hallway in anticipation.

"What's so important about my gift?" he joked as I opened the door, almost running inside, Harry following suite.

"You'll see!" I told him, grabbing the wrapped box from my suitcase and handing it to Harry who had sat down on the edge of the bed. I stood in front of him as he began opening the box, and the first thing he saw was the hat and scarf.

"I love them!" he exclaimed, wrapping the scarf around his neck and putting on the beanie. He then took out the smaller wrapped box and tore open the paper, freezing on the spot when he realized what it was.

"Um... Lindsey...?" he asked, holding up the box of condoms.

"Well, I figured that ... It's what I want to give you," I said trying to explain myself while not looking like a tomato. He looked from me to the box a few times before finally wrapping his mind around what I was saying.

"You don't, we don't have to. I won't force you," he told me, standing up and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"But I want to," I whispered, looking him in the eyes.

"You positive?" he asked hesitantly.

"100 %." I told him, leaning in and kissing him. He didn't hide anything in this kiss, and neither did I. It was just me and Harry. The way we should be. He broke the kiss before looking at the box of condoms,

"Large?" he inquired, raising a dark eyebrow. I blushed badly,

"Louis said that's what I should get..." I explained.

"_Boo Bear_ was in on this?" he asked, suppressing a smile.

"Yeah, I talked to him about it this morning. And you still haven't seen what I bought..." I whispered in his ear.

"If you want to stop, just tell me. Please. I won't be angry, I promise." he whispered back, sliding his hands behind my neck and untying the halter strap of my dress.

My hands were at my side, completely motionless while Harry worked at the zipper on the back of my dress. I had no idea what to do, being as I'd never had the intention of going this far with another boy before.

"Just relax, babe," Harry told me, planting a sweet kiss on my forehead. I finally shook off my nerves, and stepped out of my shoes, kicking them aside. Harry let my dress fall to the floor and much to my embarrassment, looked me over, standing in front of him with only my underwear on. I felt slightly self conscious until he smiled and leaned his forehead into mine.

"You're beautiful... Just beautiful..." he repeated, I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He backed up a step or two and began unbuttoning his suit jacket, and then his shirt and bow tie, until all that was left were his boxers.

He pulled me closely to his body, so almost every inch of my skin was touching his. He kissed me softly, pulling me forwards onto the bed, and continuing kissing down my collarbone.

"I'm cold," I thought out loud suddenly, regretting it the second it slipped through my lips. Harry paused for a moment before lifting me up halfway and pulling down the covers, sliding me under, then following behind me until we were both under the covers.

"Are you alright now?" he asked, and I could hear slight concern in his voice. I nodded yes, and kissed him passionately, hoping it would answer him. His hands slid up and down my back, and then I was suddenly flipped on top of him. His hands found the clasp of my teal bra, unclipping it. I usually would've freaked out if someone unclipped my bra, but this time I was confident. It was Harry, there was nobody else. There was no turning back, and I didn't want to.

About an hour later, I lay under the covers completely naked beside my boyfriend, Harry Styles. I was sticky from our sweat and warm from the body heat and the covers.

"Harry?" I asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment. He was lying beside me, gazing at me like he had been for the last five minutes.

"Mhmm?"

"Do you wanna... Take a shower?" i asked, unsure of how i was supposed to act after sex. He smirked at me before kissing my cheek,

"I'd love to," he said as he unwrapped himself from the mess of blankets. I sat up slowly, feeling sore. I must've made a face because Harry suddenly was at my side, helping me up.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. I nodded,

"Just a bit sore I guess," I tried to joke but neither of us laughed.

"I'll go turn the shower on," he said before walking towards the bathroom. I knew what he was doing. He was giving me a moment to myself, to gather my thoughts and whatnot. I loved him. I really did. I know people always say that sex doesn't make a relationship official, but for some reason I feel like we'd gained each others full trust. I loved the feeling. I smiled slightly before standing up and walking towards the bathroom where Harry was already in the shower, letting the water run down his body. I stepped in behind him and he turned around, wrapping me in a huge hug.

"I love you. I love you so much. You didn't have to do that for me to prove it. I love you so much it almost hurts," he gushed out, all the while not letting go of me. I hugged him back so hard I was surprised that it wasn't hurting him.

"Harry, I love you. I wanted to do this. For you, for us. I wanted to give you something you'd remember. Happy birthday," I gushed back, not afraid of what I was saying for once in my life.

"I think I'd die without you," he chuckled quietly. I didn't know what to say, so I laughed back, kissing his chest.

"By the way," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver, "You were great," he almost growled, pressing my body harder against his. I swear to god, this boy can make me blush like nobody else.

"**And I'd marry you, Harry. Because it rhymes." -Louis Tomlegendson**

**~Apollo122music**


	8. Tell Me a Lie

8. Tell Me a Lie

**Two months later. **

Today was the day that Harry was flying back to England to visit his family for two weeks. Louis and Zayn and Liam had already gone, and Niall had gone a few weeks ago so now it was just him and I at school. We'd hang out almost every time I had free time because to be honest, I missed the boys so much. It was around four o clock on a Friday and I didn't have practice, so I was going to hang out with Niall for a while. He drove me to their apartment and we were making food with the TV on in the living room when all I heard from the other room was "Breaking news: a plane heading to London's Heathrow airport this morning crashed minutes after takeoff." and in an instant, Niall and I were standing behind the couch, watching the TV intensely as it went to the reporter standing near the wreckage.

"We have five confirmed deaths and one of British boy band One Direction member Harry Styles-" and black. Fade to black. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I was _sure _I'd heard the lady wrong. I was _sure_ of it. Harry was fine; he was alive in England with his family. He hadn't called me because I'd told him to not worry about me, and spend time with his family. That was where he was. He was alive.

I'd just convinced myself of this when the reporter began speaking once more,

"Nobody has been able to contact his family, or girlfriend, Lindsey Price, for any words, but we send out our sympathy to the friends, the family, and the fans of those who have died today. Back to you Dana." and I fell. I hadn't realized that I was at the stairs leading to the second floor of the apartment, but I fell hard and I didn't care. My body was convulsing with sobs and I could hear Niall's as well. The phone began ringing but nobody moved to pick it up, so instead the answering machine started,

"Niall? Lindsey? Lindsey! Are you ok? I just heard the news! Please call me as soon as you can. I'm so sorry." and the machine cut off. It was Ellie. But at the moment I didn't dare move. I was so surprised when I felt Niall hugging me and sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged back, not sure what to do with myself anymore. Harry was gone. I thought he'd never be gone. We were just holding hands this morning when I dropped him off at the airport, wearing his beanie and scarf. We'd made love last night in his bedroom after he picked me up from practice since my parents were in Cuba for two weeks. He had kissed me goodbye before he boarded his plane, giving me one last smile before I watched him go. I loved him. I loved him so much, and now he was gone.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there, Niall and I, but it must've been a long time. I didn't have the strength to stand up, so instead I opted for crawling up the stairs and into Harry's room. The first door on the left. I crawled to his dresser, pulled open the bottom drawer and grabbed his favourite Jack Wills hoodie. I climbed into the bed and under the covers, wrapping myself in the sweater and all I can remember was tears. Lots and lots of tears. I woke up probably a few hours later when I realized someone was snuggled up to me. It was Harry! He had come back! He was alive! I was screaming to myself in my head before I fully opened my eyes to see the dyed blonde hair lying beside me, and I broke down again. Ive never cried so hard in my life, I know it.

My crying woke up Niall, and I could tell he was trying to be strong for me. His eyes were puffy and so red, but I doubt mine looked any better.

"It's ok, it's all going to be ok," he whimpered, straining to keep fresh tears back. I hugged Niall with all that I was worth, and he hugged me back. He was shaking. Or was it me? I couldn't tell. Hell, it could've been the bed, but I doubt it.

"I miss him so much," I sobbed, making Niall hold me tighter to his chest,

"I know. Me too. Me too," he whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. I fell asleep like that, in Niall's arms and I felt safe. No matter how hurt I was, or how hurt I knew Niall was, I knew he wouldn't let anything hurt me. It was almost a happy feeling until I remembered that Harry had made me feel that way too. Just last night... Was it last night? How long has it been? Hours? Days? It didn't feel like it had been more then a day at the most.

When I woke up I looked around at the alarm clock sitting next to a note, and I realized Niall was gone.

I've gone to make arrangements to fly us to England to be with Harry's family and the boys for the funeral. I'll be back around noon.

-Niall

It read. Fresh tears wanted to flow down my cheeks, but nothing came. I sat up slowly in the bed and looked at my surroundings. Harry's room. I was wearing his favourite Jack Wills sweater over my swimming T-shirt and sweats. I got out of the bed and walked towards his bathroom, stopping at his dresser for a moment and grabbing a pair of his boxers and a T-shirt. I ran a bath and sat for a while, staring at the blue wall tiles that surrounded the bath tub. I only came back to the present when I heard someone calling my name, and by then the water was ice cold.

"Lindsey?" shouted Niall.

"In the bathroom, I'll be out in a few!" I shouted back, surprised at how normal my voice sounded. I got out of the tub, dried myself off and pulled on his clothes, feeling his absence more then anything now. It ached.

I walked downstairs and was met by Niall who gave me a long hug.

"It's all fine. We're all going to be fine. The boys are devastated, but we'll pull through. Lou was mostly worried about you though, but I'd told him that you were ok. We're flying out tomorrow morning at five, and I've already called your parents in Cuba, they said it was ok." he rambled, trying to fill the silence of the apartment. I nodded silently and didn't want to let Niall go.

"I'll make some breakfast and we'll go out somewhere. I can't sit here any longer," he said in a muted voice. I nodded.

Niall made eggs and bacon, but the second I swallowed a bite of eggs, I was in the bathroom spewing the little contents of my stomach, and Niall was there to hold my damp hair back.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly after I'd stopped throwing up. I nodded and walked over to the couch and lying down. I didn't feel too well. I had a headache and my stomach hurt, I was nauseous and dizzy, but I assumed it was my body going through the after shock of Harry's death, which Niall had told me was two days ago now. It was Sunday.

"Are you well enough to go out?" came Niall's voice from beside my ear.

"Yeah," I said solemnly, getting up and walking up the stairs and fetching a pair of jeans from my overnight bag. I brushed my hair and teeth quickly before walking back down the stairs and pulling on my shoes.

Once we were in the van, we had no idea where to go.

"What about that book store you like?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

And then we drove to Chapters, getting out of the van and we were suddenly attacked by flashing cameras and yelling reporters screaming questions about Harry. It was all too much. I grabbed Niall's hand and ran into the store, finding a secluded corner where I was sure nobody would find us. I sat down in one of the bean bag chairs and I literally felt myself collapse into myself. I had no more self control. I cried for only about two seconds before Niall was down beside me, hugging me and trying to comfort me. A flash went off and more screaming questions.

"Are you still shocked about Harry's death?"

"Did you love him? Were you two in love?"

"Are you and Niall dating now?" asked one lady, shoving a microphone in my face. The questions came so quickly that I'd almost missed it, but it set me off.

"Leave us alone! For god sakes haven't you ever lost somebody? Just leave us alone, and stop asking me about Harry! Yes, we loved each other! But please,_ please leave me alone_!" I yelled, making the entire store go silent. Niall pulled me up and ran me through the crowd of photographers and into one of the bathrooms which didn't look occupied. Once the door was locked, almost simultaneously we both fell to the tiled floor and cried.

**If Harry died… I don't even know. I was extremely sad even thinking about this chapter. The thought utterly depresses me. **

**~Apollo122music**


	9. Harry's POV

9. Harry's POV

It was strange, waking up back in Holmes Chapel. But I was happy to be there. I walked around and realized I was in my favourite little park here; the one with the huge fountain in the middle of the play area. I was thinking about how quickly I'd gotten here from Canada, when something didn't click. The last time I remember being awake was when I took off the scarf Lindsey had given me for my birthday, and placing it in my carry bag so it wouldn't get stolen or lost. I remember plugging in my Ipod after takeoff and falling asleep quickly, listening to Little Bird by Ed Sheeran, one of my heroes. So how did I get here?

I went to take out my mobile, to call Lindsey like she'd told me not to do, but I was going to anyway. I dialled her number but it didn't ring. I tried a few more times, and I even tried Lou's number, since he was visiting his family anyways, but none of them worked. I figured it had to have been something wrong with my mobile, so I walked up to a newspaper stand to ask to use their mobile. I was about to ask the lady there when I looked at one of the magazines with yesterday's date. The title read: Harry Styles; talented singer, ladies man, and boyfriend, passed away on Friday when his plane crashed just minutes after takeoff. I stumbled backwards. I wasn't dead, was I? I took the magazine and continued reading the article.

Styles, the young singer from boy band One Direction was leaving Canada on Friday morning to visit family in Holmes Chapel for two weeks, and then heading back to finish the school year. Mechanics that searched the wreckage discovered that there was a piece of vital equipment missing from the planes engine. No words have been reached from family or friends, but photographers snapped this photo of Lindsey Price- his girlfriend, and band mate Niall Horan in a book store this afternoon, saying that the two have been inseparable since hearing of his death. Just a coincidence? Or was there something else going on under Harry's nose?

As I looked at the picture, I wasn't entirely shocked as to what I saw. It surely was a photo of Lindsey and Niall; I'd recognize those two blondes in any crowd. They were walking extremely close together, and Niall had his arm protectively around her shoulders, guiding her through the crowd of people inside the store. If I looked closely, I could see that she was wearing my blue Jack Wills hoodie that I had bought a while back, and her eyes were quite red and puffy. Obviously from crying. So ... What? Does this mean I'm dead? I can't just be... Dead. No goodbyes, no last kiss, no nothing? What about the boys? Lou will be heartbroken! What about my mum? My dad?

I started to freak out, what would happen to everyone? Would they be alright? I put the magazine back on the shelf and the lady gave me a sad smile.

"Hello Harry," she said politely.

"Hello..." I replied back, not really paying attention. I sighed.

"Don't worry dear, everything will be alright. And if you want, just think of someone and you can watch over them." she said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks," I murmured, walking over towards a bench. I took a seat and thought about Lindsey. Man, how was she going to hold up? We'd just held each others hand before I boarded the plane, we had our last kiss with a promise of another. And then I could see her face. It was sort of like a projection, but clearer. She was sitting in an airplane seat, looking agitated. Niall was beside her, clutching her hand and whispering consoling things to her. The lady in the seat beside them gave Lindsey a strange look before saying,

"You know, the chances of the plane crashing are slim to nil," and that was it. Even _I _knew that it was the completely wrong thing to say. Tears poured down Lindsey's cheeks and Niall frantically tried to calm her, obviously trying not to murder the lady for saying such a stupid thing. Lindsey, who was sitting in an isle seat got up and ran to the bathroom, trying to keep what was left of her composure. Niall ran and followed her, and all I could think was Thank god. Thank god for Niall. She needs Niall. She needs him now more then she ever needed me while I was alive. Thank god.

**Short… I know. But this was an add in, I hadn't originally planned this chapter, but I thought it was necessary after reading the entire finished story. So yeah. **

**~Apollo122music**


	10. nothing's fine i'm Torn

10. [nothing's fine I'm] Torn

The next two days were harsh and terrible. I thank god that I had Niall with me, because I probably wouldn't have made it on my own. When we got to England, everything was chaos. There were crying fans all over the airport to wait for Niall and I to arrive, I even had one girl ask me for Harry's sweater- the one that I was wearing. We were rushed out of Heathrow airport and met by the rest of the boys in some back lane where security had taken us. As soon as I saw Louis I was sprinting towards him, tears already forming. I tackled him with a hug and I could feel him hugging me back with all his heart. After we pulled away I saw that his eyes were red as well. And then I got a good look at the rest of the boys; their eyes were red too. We'd all been crying. Liam looked like a wreck, and so did Louis, but I think Zayn did a better job of covering up his own personal mess.

We were driven to Harry's fathers' house where everyone would be meeting to discuss everything from the funeral to Harry's possessions. Once there, we had to push and shove our way into the house between all the crying fans, and paparazzi.

Everyone was already inside, his mum, his dad, his entire family. Everyone. We sat down at a large table with a few people standing. I was sitting in between Niall and Louis, which is where I felt comfortable and safe.

They discussed the funeral plans for a while but I didn't want to hear any of it. I _wouldn't _hear any of it. I tuned out until they began talking about his possessions.

"I think we should give the family members and a few close friends something to remember him by." said his mum. A few people nodded and a few shrugged.

"What about Lindsey?" asked Niall. The boys made agreement noises.

"If she would like, she may have something to remember Harry as well." said his dad.

"Can I have his favourite sweater?" I asked quietly, "The blue Jack Wills one." I clarified.

"Yes dear, you may have whatever you wish."

And then the entire conversation was diverted to what type of flowers they would have at his service. I didn't want to hear anymore, so I excused myself from the room and wandered down the hall and into a door marked 'Harry'.

I looked around the room for a while and saw a bunch of posters for old bands and a few random things lying around. I lay down on the still messy bed from the last time he slept here and curled myself into a ball. I still couldn't believe that it was all really happening; Harry was really dead and he wasn't coming home. But I guess what shocked me more was the fact that I was sure that he was the one. Harry Edward Styles was _the one_. There would be no one else. There was a knock on the door and before i could say anything Louis and the boys walked in, looking around solemnly and taking a seat on the bed all around me. Lou had something grey in his hand, and I immediately recognized it as the scarf Harry had been wearing on the airplane.

"Lou how do you have that?" I asked quietly.

"It was the only... Intact thing that was with Harry when the plane crashed. The police officers gave it to us when we arrived on scene. We decided to not tell his family and to give it to you, since you bought it for him." he whispered, his voice cracking a few times. Louis handed me the scarf and I took it carefully, hoping that my only piece of Harry wouldn't crumble between my fingers.

"I-I..." I couldn't speak. Instead, the boys formed a group hug with me in the middle.

"We'll never forget you Hazza," whispered Liam.

**Even shorter then the last chapter… man…**

**~Apollo122music**


	11. Same Mistakes

11. Same Mistakes

It had been two weeks since Niall and I had flown back to Canada, and I was starting to be able to function semi-normally without breaking down and crying. We'd gone back to school, and it was complete hell. There were so many people who'd come up to us in the hallways to give us their condolences, when all I wanted to do was forget about it. I wanted to believe that Harry was still alive somewhere and that he was just never coming back to me or the boys, because that would've been easier then coping with his death.

My teachers mostly felt sorry for me, seeing me mope around all day with Niall, trying to avoid contact with my friends. I couldn't deal with them right now. I just couldn't.

I'd recently started feeling nauseous frequently, and having to run out of class to throw up, but I blamed it on being stressed and tired, even though I subconsciously knew what was wrong. Yesterday, I bought a pregnancy test from a drug store, saying that it was for my mom, and carried it with me in my bag. I finally had enough courage to do it today, so that's where I was; standing in Harry's bathroom, waiting for the result. I knew what was coming, but when I finally saw the small pink plus, my body was reacting faster then my brain.

"Niall! NIALL!" I screamed, already hearing the sobs in my voice as I crumbled to the bathroom floor, dropping the test beside me and breaking down into sobs. I heard Niall yelling to me from the stairs and in an instant he was there on the floor beside me.

His arms wrapped around my convulsing body as I tried to explain what happened, but from what I could see through blurry eyes, he'd already figured it out.

"I don't know... What I'm going to do..." I kept repeating over and over to myself.

"Whatever you decide, the boys and I will be right beside you. I promise," he whispered, trying to console me. I was shaking so badly I think Niall started to shake too.

"I need Harry. I need Harry." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"We all do... We all do..." he said quietly, kissing the crown of my head softly. "But I'll be there. I'll step in." he said firmly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"N-no, Niall. I won't let you," I said, shaking my head as I tried to pull away from him, but his arms held me firmly against his chest.

"It's not an option," he told me, holding me tighter. "You can't do it on your own. I'll be beside you. I'll be there for you, the baby, and I'll be there for Harry." he told me, pulling me back to look into my eyes.

"For Harry." I agreed, falling back into his chest and letting more tears go.

The next week was horrible. I'd told the boys and they were all very understanding and supportive, but I still felt as though Harry should've been there too. I guess id always feel like that now. My friends had found out somehow, and now they were trying the best they could to help me, but some of the looks I got from others were enough to send me to the bathroom in tears. I was now known as 'the girl who's pregnant with a dead boy's baby'. And to make things even worse, the media had found out. I was being stalked by paparazzi everywhere I went, and it was becoming just a little too much. I was the cover of all those gossipy magazines that I always laughed at for being so ridiculous, but now I guess it's not too funny.

I'd sorted out an appointment today to get an ultrasound, and Niall was going to go with me. We'd become so much closer ever since Harry's death. We were always with each other, always comforting each other when things got hard. He was doing the things Harry would've been doing if he was here, and I knew that's what Niall was trying to do. I know it's asking for a lot, asking someone to help you 'father' your unborn child, but Niall had been right; I really couldn't do this by myself.

This brings us here, to the doctor's office in this small room. I was lying on one of those special bed things in some sweats and a sweatshirt, and Niall was sitting on an orange plastic chair beside me, holding my hand. To anyone else, it would've looked like a boyfriend/girlfriend thing, but to us it was purely... support.

The doctor walked in and greeted us, telling us her name was Dr. Alexander. She sat down on a high looking chair beside the bed thing and started fiddling with the ultrasound machine while asking me questions about my prenatal care. The last question she asked was to Niall,

"Are you the father?" he looked around a tad uncomfortably, but I replied for him,

"My boyfriend died a few weeks ago. Niall's my best friend." I told her in a quiet voice. A look of recognition came across her face.

"You're Lindsey Price... I knew I recognized you from somewhere. I'm so sorry about Harry," she said with a lot of sympathy in her voice. I shrugged, trying not to start crying again like i did every time someone mentioned Harry. I bit my lip as she warned me about the jelly being cold, and squirted some on my stomach.

After a few minutes of moving the ultrasound around she spoke,

"Everything seems normal. Regular heartbeat, regular growth. You're about a month and a half pregnant. Would you like to know the sex?" she asked, wiping the jelly off of me and returning the ultrasound machine.

"Yes," Niall and I said at the same time.

"It's a boy," she said, giving me a small smile. I was so happy at that moment. A baby boy. I was going to have a baby boy! I was praying that he would be exactly like his father. I don't think I could make it the rest of my life without someone like Harry.

"Do you have any names picked out?" she asked, writing some random things down on a clipboard.

"Benjamin." I said, smiling still.

"That's a beautiful name. I will see you in about four weeks for another check up, ok?" she said, leaving the room.

Once she was gone, I looked over at Niall and saw a ridiculous smile plastered on his face as he watched me.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"It's been a really long time since I've seen you smile," he commented, squeezing my hand.

"It's been a while since I've been happy," I shrugged back, keeping the smile.

"It's a boy. You're having a baby boy..." he said, in a happy daze.

"_We're_ having a baby boy," I corrected him.

**Awe…. Niall….**

**~Apollo122music **


	12. Save You Tonight

12. Save You Tonight

Seven and a half months later, I was standing in the kitchen of the boys' apartment with Liam, making dinner for everyone. We were just finishing up when Niall came through the doorway and wrapped his arms around my humongous baby bump from behind.

"Smells good baby," he said, kissing me on the cheek. Things had changed almost drastically after my third month. About four weeks after my first doctor's appointment, I'd realized I was starting to have feelings for Niall. More then just a friend, feelings. I know it was fast, moving on from Harry's death and discovering feelings for Niall in only a little over seven weeks, but I felt strongly about him. I had ever since the day I found out I was pregnant with Benjamin.

"Thanks, babe." replied Liam in his 'sexy voice', leaning in and kissing Niall on the cheek which made me laugh. I loved how Niall and Liam were best friends, just like Harry and Louis had been. Thinking of Harry made a pang of sadness go through me. When Niall had first kissed me, it felt like I was almost betraying Harry. But then I remembered how he would've wanted me to move on. And I'd only hoped I was doing him proud in the last five or so months. Niall and I were taking it slow, organizing things in Harry's old room which would become Benjamin's new nursery, and doing our best with school and the band.

The band was another story entirely. The boys had decided that it just wouldn't be the same without Harry, so they decided to ... Not 'quit' the band, or 'stop' it, but they just weren't doing any more shows or albums. I knew they missed it, and I could usually _always _hear one of them belting the lyrics to one of their songs in the shower. It was mostly Liam and Lou, who sang What Makes You Beautiful. Zayn liked to sing Tell Me a Lie, and Niall's favourite was Moments.

I on the other hand preferred listening to Hedley, but that's just my thing.

I was living with the boys ever since Liam Louis and Zayn flew back from England because it was just easier to be with them. My parents were fine with it and the baby too. I'd told them right after I'd told the boys, and my mom had cried. My dad was more sad then disappointed. Sad because he thought that my baby would grow up without a father, but Niall had promised him that Benjamin would have four.

Nothing interesting has happened recently, so here we are, back in the kitchen with Niall hugging me from behind.

"Lindsey?" he asked.

"Oh, um, what?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"I asked if you were ok. Ben is kicking quite hard," he said. I shrugged, feeling a strong kick in the stomach just like Niall had said.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I reassured him, scooping the chicken onto a large plate and walking it into the small dining room. "Dinners ready guys!" I shouted through the apartment making sure everyone heard. Within seconds everyone was seated around the table and digging in to the chicken and potatoes.

I was halfway through eating and arguing with Zayn about how stupid IPads were, when Benjamin kicked extremely hard, causing me to drop my fork and knife which clattered loudly against the glass plate. Everyone stopped to look at me before Louis spoke,

"Why is my foot wet...?" I looked down and just about had a freak out.

"Really?" I said, annoyed. "Really Benjamin?" I demanded. Niall understood as well as the rest of the boys, and ran upstairs to grab my overnight bag which I'd had packed for at least a week. Liam ran to grab a towel and Zayn and Lou helped me up, getting me to the door and helping me put on my coat and shoes. It was January, and it looked like a frozen hell outside.

As we walked to the van, Niall came running out of the apartment after locking it and ran into the van.

"Go Liam!" he shouted. I had to laugh, to which Niall gave me a really weird look.

"I'll be ok for about another hour or two, Niall." i reassured him, squeezing his hand with mine. He was breathing heavily, and I could tell he was extremely nervous about this. Probably more nervous then I was, and I was the one having the baby here.

"I know... I know..." he breathed, calming down.

Once we reached the hospital, I was immediately assigned a labour room and the doctor came to check on me.

"Hello Miss Price, and happy belated birthday." he said, giving me a small smile and checking my charts.

"A little late doc," I joked. I'd already been sixteen for over a month and a half.

"I realized. Now, it's going to be a long night, Lindsey. I'm going to do a few tests and whatnot to make sure everything is going to go smoothly, and then later I'll give you some drugs to help with the pain." he told me, putting on some rubber gloves.

Ten minutes later it was just Niall and I inside the room, and it was silent. I was trying to mentally prepare myself for what was coming. Tomorrow for sure I'd be a mom. I had to be ready.

"What d'you think he'll look like?" Niall asked quietly. I shrugged,

"Not sure. Probably like Harry, I suppose." I sighed, missing him.

"I miss him," admitted Niall, echoing my thoughts.

"Me too. I miss him a lot. But I miss him more like my best friend died, I guess. I... I know that there had been something special between Harry and me, but with you... I feel at home. I feel safe. Like you'll always be there, yenno?" I talked, spilling random words that seemed to make sense. Benjamin kicked, and pain wracked my body. I sucked in sharply, and Niall flinched at my obvious pain.

"I know what you mean. I was so happy for Harry to find a girl like you, to be over the moon for somebody that was good and proper for him, and when he'd admitted to us after two months that he loved you, I'd never been happier for anyone. And seeing you cry, wrapped up in his bed made my heart break. I couldn't stand to see you sad. You being sad hurts _me_." he said, motioning for me to move over on the bed and lying down beside me, avoiding all of the tubes and machines.

His hand traced my face as he leaned his lips towards my ear and sang quietly,

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful._

I smiled, and was about to tell him how cheesy that had been, but how I loved it anyway, but instead a blood curdling scream echoed around the room and a pain worse then anything I've ever felt ripped through my stomach. Doctors and nurses came running in, flipping Niall off the bed and shooing him to the corner of the room while shouting about an emergency.

All I kept hearing were the words "he can't breathe" "going to die" "extreme pain" and "get him out_ now_", then i lost all of my senses, and everything went to black. I'd never been so scared in my life, until I saw Harry's face.

**Cliff hanger!**

**~Apollo122music**


	13. my heart is breathing for this Moments

13. Moments

I nearly cried as i jumped into Harry's arms, noticing that my baby bump wasn't there.

"I miss you, so, so much." Harry whispered, his voice trembling.

"I need you Harry. I've got Niall, but I need you too," i told him, finally crying into his shoulder.

"Niall's a good lad, he'll take good care of you, and that's what I want. I approve of you two, but I miss you so much," his voice trembled again.

"I know." I whispered, my voice being muffled by Harry's shoulder.

"How has life been?" he asked, pulling back and walking me towards a park bench that I hadn't noticed. Actually, I hadn't noticed the scene too; we were in a park, probably somewhere near Harry's town, Holmes Chapel.

"It's been rough," I finally replied, "But Niall makes it bearable. I probably wouldn't be here of it weren't for him and the boys. They're my family now." I told him, feeling exhilarated as he took my hand in his. He made a small smile.

"They've always been there for me. I miss them a lot, too. Can you tell them for me?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"I will," I agreed. "But first, where am I?" I asked.

"Well, you're with me, for one, which means your heart stopped beating for at least a minute or two. Niall looks extremely worried; he's crying," he told me, looking over my shoulder. I turned my head to see what he was staring at and saw nothing but people walking their dogs and both young and old couples, laughing and holding hands. A man walked by us and waved to Harry, who waved back.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"My Grandpa," he smiled. "I haven't seen him in ages."

We sat there for a few moments, before he spoke again.

"I heard what you said to Niall, about missing me like a best friend, and I want you to know its ok. I still love you, and I can tell you still love me as well. But I want you to be happy with Niall. He's giving you his all, and he'd be absolutely destroyed if he lost you right now. He's having a hard time being in the room, and knowing that your hearts not beating." he said, giving me a sad smile. I missed that smile. But another smile made me happy, made me feel beautiful, too. And it was about time I got back to it.

"Thank you, Harry," I said quietly, standing up from the bench. He stood in front of me and hugged me close, leaning his lips down to my ear.

"I love you, Lindsey Price," he whispered,

"I loved you too, Harry Styles," I whispered back before pulling away from his hug, and kissing him softly on the lips for one last time. It was more of a solitary goodbye, then an actual kiss, but I still felt butterflies going wild. When the butterflies faded and slowly became a dull, numb pain, I knew I was back. The fast beeping of the heart monitor confirmed it.

"She's back!" someone shouted. Through all of the chaos and the yelling and the talking, I could hear Niall sobbing in the corner. I reached out my hand slowly, and it took a few moments for him to notice but as soon as he did, he was by my side, wiping tears form his cheeks.

"He's almost out!" one of the nurses shouted, and I looked quizzically at Niall. I couldn't feel a thing when I should've been feeling more pain.

"They had to give you an emergency C section," he replied, squeezing my hand. I nodded slowly, and concentrated on the bright lights on the ceiling, counting Mississippi's before I finally heard something crying, and it wasn't me or Niall. It was a high pitch sound, and it took me a moment to figure out that it was my baby. It was my baby boy Benjamin. It was all over and done. I was a mom. Niall was going to be right beside me, and Harry approved. Harry loves me, and never stopped. He's watching over me. He's my guardian angel. I wanted to live in this moment. This one glorious moment when besides the fact that I'd just had an emergency C section, everything was fine. It was just fine. We were all going to be fine.

**The whole part about her seeing Harry was completely random. I'd originally planned on doing something in Niall's POV, but I thought it would be better if she saw Harry and knew that he was watching over her. Yeah, I'm a romantic sucker. Ok?**

**~Apollo122music**


	14. Isn't She Lovely?

14. Isn't She Lovely?

Here I was again, five years later, back in the hospital just like when I'd first held Benjamin. Except this time, I was here holding my new baby girl, Sophie. She had blue eyes like Niall's, and light blonde hair like mine. She looked nothing like her brother, but that was because they had two different fathers. Benjamin was a spitting image of his father, Harry Styles who had died not knowing I was pregnant. He had brown curly hair and green blue eyes, the same face and the same smile. He even had all of the girls in kindergarten all over him, like the girls had been all over Harry.

Niall sat beside me, gazing at our little girl.

"She's beautiful. She looks like you," he said quietly, reaching out to stroke her tiny pink face.

"Where's Benjamin? He'll want to meet his new baby sister." I said, looking around for him. He didn't exactly know the truth about his father, but he knew that a man named Harry Styles was his guardian angel. I'll tell him one day when he's older, but for now he can believe that Niall is his dad, because he is and always will be.

The little boy came running into the room, followed by a little blonde girl with melted chocolate eyes.

"Hey Lillian, where's your daddy?" asked Niall.

"He's right here," came a deep British accent as Liam walked into the room.

"She's lovely," he sighed, walking over and kissing Sophie softly on the forehead as not to wake her.

"Where are Lou and Zayn?" I asked, handing Sophie to Niall to show Benjamin.

"They'll be here in a few moments. Apparently Darcy was having some issues in Tesco, something about a new toy. And Zayn and Leah will be here shortly as well," he said, filling me in.

Lillian ran over to her father and he picked her up and sat her on his knees. Liam was an excellent father, but he was having a hard time getting over Danielle, who'd left him after Lillian's birth. He'd been devastated, and had no idea what to do with a fragile baby girl, so I'd often go over with Leah, Zayn's wife to help him.

Just as the thought occurred, Louis, his wife Clara and their daughter Darcy, Zayn and Leah walked in, holding flowers. Leah placed the flowers in a vase on one of the tables as they all walked over towards us to admire the new addition to the One Direction Family.

Things were going well, and I was feeling fine so the doctors decided to let me go two days early from the hospital, to go home. Niall, Benjamin, and now Sophie and I lived in a house in a town just outside of Holmes Chapel, so Benjamin could be near his grandparents and Harry's family. We enjoyed living there, though I knew Niall missed Ireland something terrible. We'd talked seriously about moving to Ireland so Niall could be near his family, but that was a few months away in the minimum. But for now, we were happy. And that's what Harry had wanted, right?

Every now and then I'd think I'd see a mass of curly dark hair and green blue eyes flash in a mirror, and I knew Harry was watching over me. Over us; my family. Or sometimes when I was alone I'd plug in my iPod and listen to their cd, and remember when they'd put on joke performances for me back when Harry and I were still dating. I'd remember the little things before his death, and I'd smile. And every single night before I put Benjamin and Sophie to bed I'd play them Harry's audition recording of Isn't She Lovely.

Niall knew a part of me still loved Harry, but he knew that I loved him with all of my heart as well. I knew he'd never forget it either. It's funny, how you can think that someone is 'the one', and then they disappear forever, and you find someone else. Maybe you don't feel like you did with the first person, but they make you happy. They make you smile, and you know you can be perfectly happy with that person for the rest of your life. But you'll still always have feelings for that one person, that one person who occupied your mind morning noon and night at one point of your life, and that's just the way it is. Harry was my first love, and people say that first loves are forever.

But right now I was glad I had someone to spend the rest of my life with. I was glad that I'd gone through what I had with Harry. I was glad that he'd been my first, and that Niall would by my forever. But i still ache inside whenever I see Benjamin doing something that Harry would do, like sing. He loved to sing, and he was good too. 'Just like his father' I'd tell him. Of course, he thought his father was Niall, but one day he'd figure it out. I couldn't wait for the day when Benjamin came up to me and asked me who Harry Styles was. And I'd tell him how great he was, how wonderful and how beautiful he was. And I'd tell him that he loved me, he really did, if Benjamin asked why he wasn't there. And I'd make sure that nothing ever happened to him, just in case a few years later he'd find a girl that he would fall head over heels with, and maybe start a family one day. Those were my plans for him. Now, for Sophie? But this was just the beginning.

The end.

**There ya go… it's done! Did you guys know that when the boys are travelling on planes, they read fan fics? Man, I swear to god, if they ever read this I'd probably be so embarrassed. Plus… I'm not _that _madly in love with Harry's hair, I mean, yenno… **

**~Apollo122music**


End file.
